


College Age - Office Hours

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Garreeeeeett!" Anders whined, tossing his hair out of his face again to glare over his shoulder. His boyfriend was smirking at him, far too smug.<br/>"You're so beautiful like that,” Garrett crooned, licking his lips, “cheeks flushed, hair disarrayed, eyes snapping with anger.” His own tawny eyes flicked downward, watching as his tip thrust into Anders and pulled back out, then in again a little further.<br/>"Fuck you," Anders growled, though his heart wasn't in it. Not when it felt so damn good.<br/>"No," Garrett corrected. "Fuck you." He thrust in to the hilt and Anders wailed, fingers scrabbling against the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Age - Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcaneFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneFeathers/gifts).



Teeth clashed together as Garrett shoved Anders against the desk, hands tearing at clothing, ripping cloth out of the way to bare heated flesh. Fingers hooked into claws, leaving lines of red in their wake, hips grinding hard against one another. Mouths locked, tongues sliding in a wet mess, their breathing harsh and ragged with their need.

Garrett pulled back and Anders found himself shoved facedown over the table before he even had time to whine a complaint. Reddish-gold hair obscured his vision and he shook it out of his face as impatient fingers located button and zipper, yanking both open to pull his jeans around his thighs. Palms splayed across the smooth surface, Anders struggled for purchase to push back against his lover, Garrett's urgent breath hot on his neck.

When the brunet had removed his own pants was a mystery, but Anders didn't waste breath on asking useless questions as the heavier man grinded powerfully against him. The only sound to roll off his tongue was a low, desperate groan. He tossed his head, struggling against his boyfriend and a thick, muscular arm pressed him back down and held him there.

"Are you gonna behave for me?" Garrett growled, his free hand yanking open drawers and scattering their contents with careless flicks of his fingers. His stiff dick was pressed into the cleft of Anders' ass and he curled his hips slowly, making the blond squirm.

"You gotta work for it," the med student replied with a soft pant. He was so painfully hard it was almost unbearable but he couldn't reach with Garrett pinning him down like that.

"Oh, you're gonna beg for me before we're through," Garrett purred, locating a bottle of lotion. Without easing any pressure on his slighter boyfriend, he squirted a good amount into his hand and reached between them, pressing and kneading the tight ring of muscles. "Is this what you want?" he demanded, grazing his teeth against Anders' neck.

Anders shuddered with pleasure but his eyes fell on a picture frame sitting on the desk - the professor's girlfriend smiling and staring out at them. The blond grimaced and slapped the picture frame down. No way he could do this with Aysunn watching. He heard Garrett snort, amused, and the dark-haired man leaned over him again, the weight of his lover sending his pulse racing.

"What's the matter, Andy? Don't like it when people watch me fuck you?" Just as Anders opened his mouth to reply, Garrett slipped a slick finger inside and he groaned instead, eyes half-lidded. "What was that? I can't hear you." Garrett's lips fastened around his earlobe, teeth gently pinching.

"You just want people to watch 'cause you think they'll be impressed," Anders growled back, moaning at the finger thrusting inside of him.

A sharp crack slapped across Anders' left ass cheek and he yelped, entire body quivering, leaving him gasping. Garrett slipped another finger inside, stretching even as he fucked his lover loose. "You think they won't be when I have you whining and squirming beneath me?"

Anders could think of no waspish retort, not when he was literally doing just that. Oh, he wanted more. He wanted it all. "Are you just all talk or are you gonna fuck me at some point?"

Another slap rocked him forward against the desk and he hissed, feeling the heat spreading across his ass. He was gonna be sitting gingerly at this rate.

"Only if you ask nicely." A third finger slid inside of him and he whimpered, pushing back onto it. _Fuck_ , it felt so good.

"Please?"

"Please, what?" Those fingers thrust into him with maddening slowness, the pressure forcing another groan past his grit teeth.

"Please fuck me... Please... I want- _need_ to feel you. Please?"

"That's better," Garrett purred. The delicious pressure disappeared, leaving Anders whining at the sudden emptiness. He didn't have long to wait, fortunately. Something much larger was soon pressing against the tight opening and he groaned, pushing back toward it. Fuck, fuck, _yes_!

"Ah ah," Garrett chided, holding the slender blond still.

" _Garreeeeeett_!" Anders whined, tossing his hair out of his face again to glare over his shoulder. His boyfriend was smirking at him, far too smug.

"You're so beautiful like that,” Garrett crooned, licking his lips, “cheeks flushed, hair disarrayed, eyes snapping with anger.” His own tawny eyes flicked downward, watching as his tip thrust into Anders and pulled back out, then in again a little further.

"Fuck you," Anders growled, though his heart wasn't in it. Not when it felt so damn good.

"No," Garrett corrected. "Fuck _you_." He thrust in to the hilt and Anders wailed, fingers scrabbling against the desk. Garrett clapped a hand over his mouth, pounding into him at a rough pace right off the start. "Keep it down, will ya?" the brunet panted in his ear. "Class is in session."

Anders' eyes rolled back into his head, moaning heavily as Garrett's hips slammed into him over and over, each thrust stretching him and filling him with his lover's cock. Fuck, it felt so good. He whimpered, breath heaving his skinny chest, Garrett's fingers curling into his hair and yanking him back, his body curved like a bow and leaving him helpless. The desk scraped across the floor with the force of the impacts but Garrett didn’t slow in the least, for all his complaints about the noise.

On the contrary, he thrust harder and faster, making Anders grunt with each jolt, his flesh rippling. The high-pitched sounds erupting from the blond’s throat were growing wild, desperate, and he wanted so badly to touch himself, to seek his own release. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

Garrett seemed to pick on it, his pace slowing to something less grueling, more languid as he rolled his hips forward. “Do you want to come, Andy?” he whispered, rocking his hips at the end of his thrust.

“Mmhrm,” Anders muffled against his lover’s hand, eyes rolling back to meet Garrett’s gaze, brows pinched upward in a hopeful look.

Garrett eased his grip on Anders’ hair, letting him back onto the desk. “Touch yourself,” he purred, suckling at his boyfriend’s neck. “I wanna feel it.”

The med-student shivered, wasting no time to curl his hand beneath the table and stroke himself off in quick jerks. He timed it with each of Garrett’s deep thrusts, his breathing coming hard and fast as the delicious tension curled tighter and tighter. Almost, there, he could hear his boyfriend’s rough breaths in his ear, knew Garrett was close, too.

Between one breath and the next, Anders plunged over the edge, dragging Garrett along with him. His moans huffed out around the hand clapped over his mouth, hips jerking in ragged motions that grew worse when Garrett pressed his face into Andy’s neck, muffling his own cries of pleasure. Each pulse rolled through them both, setting off aftershocks of pleasure that left them both weak and panting, trembling as they clutched the desk for balance.

“Fuck me,” Garrett groaned when he finally lifted his head, shaky fingers tenderly brushing a strand of hair behind Anders’ ear so he could press a kiss to his temple. “Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, too,” Anders mumbled, his eyes closed, breathing in slowly through his nostrils. His entire body felt like it was vibrating and he wanted to savor it.

At least, he would have, if the door hadn’t burst open at that moment, startling them both. Professor Varric came to an abrupt stop, staring at them both with disgust.

“Damn it, Garrett! Is there anything I love you two _haven’t_ fucked on?” 


End file.
